Cause for Concern
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: NO LONGER Oneshot. Tony is ill. Say no more. Father/Son. AUish OOCish
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters don't get hurt/ill enough to be mine (My name is Laura and I am a Hurt/Comfort addict).

Tony entered the bullpen, smile plastered on his face practically bouncing to his desk whilst pulling faces at all who past him. Gibbs looked up and took in this extra bouncy version of Tony with a certain amount of dread, usually such antics were a cover up for a bad mood or illness and he feared this time would be no different. Gibbs only hoped that Tony was in a bad mood because ill Tony was usually cause for concern.

Unfortunately for Gibbs his wish was not to come true. Half-way through their morning of looking through cold case files when Tony had made his 6th trip to what Gibbs could only assume was the bathroom and returned to his desk looking rather peaky Gibbs decided enough was enough.

'DiNozzo, go see Ducky.'

'Mmm fine Gibbs.' Tony mumbled.

'DiNozzo, Ducky, now.' Gibbs tone brooked no argument and Gibbs was pleased to see Tony get to his feet, he was less pleased a second or two later when the Agent simply keeled over and landed on the floor in a heap. Gibbs leapt to his feet followed closely by McGee and Kate.

'Kate get Ducky up here, McGee help me with him.' Gibbs approached Tony who had collapsed behind his desk. 'DiNozzo, Tony, can you hear me?' Tony didn't stir. McGee grab his legs let's get 'im outta there.' Between them McGee and Gibbs extracted Tony from behind his desk and laid him gently on the floor in the middle of their section of the bullpen. McGee took off his jacket and put it under Tony's head.

'He's really hot Boss.'

'Ya think MuGee.' Was Gibbs' sarcastic reply, Tony was obviously flushed and sweat was beaded on his forehead. Gibbs sighed and turned as the elevator pinged signalling the arrival of Ducky.

'Now my boy what illness have you been ignoring this time.'

'He's been back and forward to the bathroom all morning Duck.'

'Well looking at his flushed appearance and guessing that this temperature reading is going to be high,' Ducky replied as he put an electric thermometer in Tony's ear, 'He probably has a nice case of gastroenteritis brewing and should be at home keeping his fluids up, but as he is prone to passing out he should probably not be on his own.' Tony chose this moment to come round.

'DiNozzo's do NOT pass out.'

'Hmmm, I would probably be more convinced if you were not talking to me from flat on your back Anthony. How long have you been feeling ill and what have your symptoms been?'

Gibbs glared at his Agent daring him to lie. 'A couple of days and I have been a bit hot and throwing up and um, the other end and generally feeling like crap.'

'I should say so Anthony, you have a temperature of 102 and you should be at home in bed taking on fluids and not doing much else my boy.'

'Right, MuGee help me get him up, DiNozzo you're with me, you're gonna stay at mine until you can be trusted to look after yourself, Duck how long can we expect him to be out?'

'At least another few days of symptoms then up to a week of convalescing, as I have said he needs fluids and you can get electrolyte replacement drinks or sachets from most pharmacies.'

'Hey I am right here!' Tony spoke up from his now seated position on the floor.

'DiNozzo, be quiet and get up, you have shown you are incapable of making a simple decision like telling me that you are ill, now it is in my hands.' With that Gibbs helped Tony up with McGee, picked up his Agent's backpack and started off to the elevator with him, tony submissive by his side.

As they walked away Kate stared in surprise. 'Caitlyn my dear, by your look of surprise I am guessing you are less aware of the dynamics of their relationship than you perhaps thought hmm?'

'I just am not used to seeing this side of Gibbs, particularly in relation to Tony. Gibbs always seems so exasperated with Tony.'

'My dear, they are as close as any Father and Son I have ever seen, Tony has always been in need of a Father figure, a position Gibbs stepped into when he hired the boy, this will not be the first time young Anthony has stayed with our fearless leaded and I doubt it will be the last.'

With that the older man left what remained of the team to their consternation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing owned nothing gained!

Thanks to all reviewers and alerters, I have never had such a response to my Numb3rs and CSI NY stories (prob coz the genres aren't as popular) it is really appreciated!

On with the story! (PS it is not going to be a long one maybe another couple of chapters). I am working on two other stories as well, tee hee.

* * *

Gibbs hustled his charge into his car, 'Tony, if you need to, ya know, just shout, no heroes here bud.' With that he shut Tony in the car and got in. He looked across and was met with bleary green eyes. 'Aw hell Tony, why do you do this to yourself?'

'Pretty sure I didn't give myself stomach flu Boss?' Tony rasped, his throat sore from throwing up so much.

'Yeah but Tony you _did_ drag yourself to work instead of calling in sick and battled through the morning and refused to see Duck.' Gibbs listed as he pulled away. His only reply was a sigh as his exhausted friend drifted off to sleep, head slumped sideways and mouth slightly open. _What am I gonna do with ya kid?_ Gibbs thought to himself.

Gibbs left Tony in the car whilst he went to the Supermarket and stocked up on the makings of soup and other healthy foods and made a trip to the pharmacy gathering all of Ducky's recommendations and some painkillers. When he got back to the car some twenty minutes later and Tony had not moved a muscle but it seemed that twenty _one_ minutes was the kid's limit as he suddenly bolted awake and started pawing at the door, a look of panic on his face.

'Aw hell.' Gibbs exclaimed as he dropped his shopping and leapt to open the door. Just in time it would seem as Tony chose that second to lose the meagre contents of his stomach onto the tarmac and then proceeded to hang limply from the seatbelt. 'Com'on DiNozzo, up we get.' Tony was aided back to a semblance of sitting upright and Gibbs decided it was time to get him home.

* * *

It didn't take much to guide Tony to bed, the young Agent had stayed before and made no protests as he was lead to the guest room, helpfully next door to the bathroom. Before long Tony was in his boxers and undershirt and tucked in by a professional. 'I'll be downstairs if you need me Tony.'

'Mmph.' Was the only reply he got as Tony slipped deeper into and exhausted slumber. Gibbs simply leant down and ruffled his hair and made his way to the kitchen to get a bucket and a bottle of isotonic sports drink and made his way back to the guest room or, if he was honest, Tony's room. Gibbs placed the items in easy sight of his bedridden friend and made his way back downstairs.

He was preparing vegetables when he heard a knock on the door, instead of his usual two choices of shouting to come in or simply ignoring it he trotted to the door and opened it hoping not to wake his house guest. 'Duck? Com'on in, presume you here to check up on us?' Gibbs smirked at the Doctor.

'What can a friend not visit? Hmm?' Ducky replied with a smirk of his own. 'I am presuming I will find your errant boy in his room?' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ' Jethro, my man, I know how you view the boy, it is about time he knew too I think?'

'Hmm, we'll see, it seems he has difficulty trusting me, he can't even tell me when he is ill?'

'Aaah, Jethro, you know as well as I do that that has more to do with his upbringing than his relationship with you, now let the dog see the rabbit as it were, I will check young Anthony over and then leave him in your capable hands.'

Up in the guest room Ducky 'hmmd' and 'haaahd' over the patient checked him temperature, blood pressure and merely confirmed his diagnosis and left, throwing over his shoulder, 'Talk to him Jethro.'

Gibbs returned to Tony's side and sat on a comfy armchair in the corner, sure that some disturbance was imminent. Ducky has decided against an anti –emetic (anti-nausea) as he surmised that it would simply keep the infection in Tony's body and he really needed to expel it as uncomfortable as that might be for him.

To Gibb's expectations Tony shortly began to stir, his stomach making an ominous rumbling. As suddenly as before tony sat bolt upright and stared around in horror, hand clamped over his mouth, Gibbs thrust the bucket in front of a pathetically grateful Tony and the expected happened. Tony sagged as he finished and Gibbs removed the bucket and cradled Tony back to the bed. He got up to get a wet cloth but was detained by a weak hand grasping his pants leg. ' Don' leave me.' Tony gasped desperately.

'Never, Tony I am just gonna get a cloth and I will be right back.'

When he returned he found Tony sat in a ball on his pillow tears in his eyes, arms wrapped around his knees like a scared child.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: May contain nuts! Sorry Author is nuts, I don't own the characters or the concept of NCIS!

This is the final chapter, great thanks to all those who took the time to review, it is greatly appreciated and I hope I managed to respond to you all!!!!

* * *

'Tony, what's wrong?' Gibbs asked hurrying to Tony's side and putting an arm around the trembling shoulders.

'I thought you weren't coming back....I...you..never mind..' Tony trailed off and sagged against his Boss. Gibbs simply hugged his surrogate son to him and pulled the blankets up around them as Tony relaxed against him.

'Tony, why would you think I was going to leave you, you're sick and I am taking care of you?' Gibbs looked down into the glassy tear filled eyes and sighed hugging him tight.

'I'm sorry Boss, I, well, when I was a kid the housekeeper was always in charge when I was sick and she always said she was too busy to coddle me. I was always alone and I always have nightmares when I am sick and ...and..' Tony had rushed out the explanation as if it would hurt less to sound so pathetic if it was over quickly. Tony began to turn away from Gibbs' embrace embarrassed at his outburst.

Gibbs simply held him tighter. 'Nothin' to be ashamed of Tony, what kind of parent would leave their sick child to be looked after by an uncaring housekeeper..'

'But Father was busy.' Tony interrupted.

'Damn it Tony, no father should be too busy to care for their sick child, to love their child. Am I too busy to look after and love you?' Gibbs stiffened slightly as the last sentence slipped out and Tony jolted in his arms. He hugged Tony closer. 'Tony,' he sighed, 'I do love ya you know, like a son, you should never doubt that I care for you Tony, you can always come to me, about anything.'

Tony pulled his head back and sniffed, looking into Gibbs eyes he cocked a half smile and gently snuggled back into Gibbs chest. 'Hmm, I love you too....Dad.' Tony half whispered the last word as he drifted off to sleep.

'Sleep well DiNozzo.' Gibbs said as he pressed a kiss into the top of Tony's head.

Gibbs drifted off himself, trapped as he was by Tony's sprawling hug he had little else to do when he heard a knock at his door again, this time resorting to his tried and tested method of simply ignoring the intrusion in favour of staying close to Tony.

A few moments later he heard even steps on the stairs, confident it was not an intruder as the steps were not disguised he simply stayed where he was and waited for the person to make themselves known. He was surprised to see Ducky in the doorway. 'Nowhere better to be Duck? Trouble staying away?'

'My my Jethro, you must have known I would check on Anthony this morning'

'Morning? I must have fallen asleep, I thought I had just dropped off.'

'How are you both?' Ducky asked pointedly.

'I made my feelings known and they were returned by Tony.' Gibbs shifted the hand around Tony's shoulders to reach further and feel his forehead. 'He also feels cooler than he did and hasn't thrown up since we fell asleep.' Tony stirred under Gibbs ministrations.

'Mmm, morning,' he mumbled snuggling closer, ''m hungry and thirsty.' Gibbs shrugged at Ducky.

'I will get some toast for the lad and some juice, I am guessing from the kitchen you never finished making the soup?' Ducky chuckled leaving the two men in the bed to doze as he bustled off to the kitchen.

As Ducky clattered around the kitchen Tony woke proper, he blinked at Gibbs as he sat up. 'Morning, um, what time is it?'

'Not sure....Son....it doesn't matter you need rest, don't worry about the time.'

'Son huh? That's going to take some getting used to Boss.'

'Not boss here Tony, Jethro, or Dad if you prefer?' Gibbs raised an eyebrow in a tentative question.

'Never got to call my father Dad, sounds nice, sounded nice last night.' Tony smiled at Gibbs just as Ducky returned with some plain toast and a glass of juice for Tony and some buttered toast and coffee for Gibbs.

'Here you are my boys, I trust all is well?'

The men in the bed just smiled and leant their shoulders against one another as they sat against the bed head and ate their respective breakfasts.

* * *

Later that day Gibbs was finishing what he had started in the kitchen and he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see a pasty looking Tony descending his stairs. He left what he was doing and guided his charge to the sofa, settling him and covering him in a blanket. 'Rest Tony, I know you don't like being alone, I just left you to sleep while I made dinner. I am right here, you can see me over the counter, I will be done shortly.'

Tony grunted and settled back against the cushions, eyes never leaving Gibbs as he continued in the kitchen.

'D..dad?'

'Yes Tony?'

'Why do you care for me so much? Why? In spite of me being such a clown, I am stupid and careless and annoying.'

'Ah hell Tony, who told you that? Your '_Father'_?' Gibbs sneered. 'Tony, I love you for being a clown, it keeps me smiling when I feel I could break down in tears. You are far from stupid, you are just unconventionally intelligent. You are a might accident prone but that does not make you careless and those that find you annoying are not insightful enough see the real you. I love you for who you are, not in spite of who you are. You are thoughtful, caring, intelligent and worth more to me than anyone since Shannon and Kelly, never, _ever_, doubt that.' As he spoke he had walked from the kitchen and was now sitting perched by Tony's side, looking at him with calm sincerity.

Tony melted from the gaze and lay back on the cushions. 'I am sorry B..Dad, it's kind of hard to believe after being so long alone, I have looked after myself since I was 12, the few times I stayed here have been the only times I have felt like I fit in anywhere.'

'Tony, you will always fit in here, _always._' Gibbs said opening his arms in an unspoken invite to Tony.

'Thanks Dad.' Tony replied as he sank into Gibbs embrace. Gibbs couldn't help thinking that a lifetime of neglect was hard to override and the young man in his arms would be a never ending source of cause for concern.

Je suis finis! (Je not speak French lol)


End file.
